


Finish Her

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Finish Her

By the time that Saturday night rolled around, you were looking forward to your time with Sam more than ever. It had been one hell of a week at work, and you’d been forced to deal with idiots and jerks. Knocking on his door, you held up a case of Monster and a bag of junk food. “Let’s do this.” You grinned. “What’s on the agenda tonight, _loser_?”

Sam stepped aside, letting you in and laughing. As he shut the door, he shrugged. “Well, first of all, my brother is visiting.” He smirked as your eyes went wide as you stared at him. In all your years of friendship, you had never met his older brother. You knew what he looked like, and had heard about him, but that was it.

John and Mary got divorced when Sam was 6 months old. Mary took Dean to another state, and John had Sam. Dean would come visit for part of the summer, but you visited your Aunt a few hours away for the summer, helping her out. So, the two of you never crossed paths. Sam went to his mom’s for another part, and they split holidays. It just never worked out for you to meet the older Winchester brother.

“Surprise!” He laughed.

You put the bag down and punched his arm. “And you didn’t say anything? You ass!” You teased. “How long has he been here?”

Sam picked up the bag and motioned to the kitchen, making you lead the way. “A few days now.” He shrugged, not seeing the big deal. “He’s out grabbing burgers right now.”

You shook your head. “I still can’t believe that you didn’t tell me.” Looking down, you groaned. You were in your favorite pajama pants, a tank top, and slippers. “Now he’s going to think I’m crazy.” You whined.

“Awe, did you want to impress my older brother?” He smirked, putting the drinks in the fridge.

“First impression, Sam!” You pointed out. “I’m going to pick a game.” Turning on your heel, you made your way to his room, hearing his chuckle moments later.

* * *

Your tongue was sticking a bit out of your mouth, touching your top lip as you tried to block Sam’s onslaught. You’d picked Mortal Kombat, and were quickly regretting that choice. “ ** _FINISH HER_**!” Came the deep voice from the game.

Groaning, you sat back. “How is this fair?” You asked, looking at him.

“What? I won!”

“You have more muscles in your right arm! You’re used to the same movements over and over. I’m not.” You teased.

“Did you just make a joke about Sammy here jerking off?” Came an amused voice from behind you.

Turning, you saw Dean leaning on the door frame, fast food bags in hand, and a smirk on his face. “So, what if I did? You countered.

“Then you, _sweetheart_ , get brownie points. He needs the real thing now and then. Not just his hand.” You lost it as Sam shook his head.

Looking at you, Sam raised an eyebrow. “And when’s the last time you got laid, big mouth?”

Your cheeks turned bright red. “Uh, last week?” You shrugged.

“And you didn’t tell me?” He stared at you.

“You didn’t tell me about _Dean_. We’re even.” You pointed out.

Dean chuckled and put a bag between you. “Well, I’d hate to get in the middle of a lover’s spat, so I’m gonna go eat this elsewhere.” He backed up, winking at you. “Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

Once he was out the door, Sam shook his head at you. “What?” You asked, watching him pull out some fries before handing them to you.

“I’m going to lose you to Dean.” He sighed dramatically.

“No, you’re going to lose the next round on Mortal Kombat.”

And just like that, you were back to focusing on the video game that you’d just lost. You’d munch a bit between rounds, but that was about it.

Dean came back up a few hours later to find Sam passed out on his bed, and you next to him. Sam was on the inside, and your arm was hanging off the bed, fingers brushing the floor. Sam’s arm was over your back, his face towards the wall. Shaking his head, he shut Sam’s door and went to bed himself.


End file.
